Season 7
Do not make the finals! I (Jnor) shall make them after 30 matches. (Kory's orders) *Season 7 Prologue: With Pluto's victory last season, the score is now 3-3. Will the Dexteras make a comeback, or will the Sinistras reign supreme? *Dexteras: 20 *Sinistras: 10 *Tie: 0 Created Season 7 Finals Match 1: Planetary M-Skull(SIN) Vs. Mini Man(DEX) Its Season 7 Now,And The Champion Pluto Has Temporarly Retired From The Ring To Help The Planetaries.What Can Mini Man Do?In Round 1,Mini Man Slams Skull Back And Forth,Making Skull Feel Sick.In Round 2,Pluto Hacks Into The TWF Control Room,And Causes A Giant Anvil To Drop On Mini Man.Skull Then Pins Him. Match 2: Vini Vidi Victory(DEX) Vs. Comet Blue(SIN) With Pluto Gaining Power Over The Planetaries,Comet Blue Wants Pluto Gone!In Round 1,Vini Talks Trash About Comet,Makinng Him Raged.In ROund 2,The Blue Comet And The VIni Vidi Vada Voom Collide And The Arena Tears Apart.As Comet Is About To Pin Vini,Pluto Signals An Anvil To Hit VIni,But It Misses And Hits Comet.VIni Then Pins Him And Comet Quits,Followed By The Return Of The Planetary Powerhouse, Saturn! Match 3: The Highlander (DEX) vs. Bucks Gazillion (SIN) - Rematch The Highlander returns in an epic rematch against Bucks Gazillion. In Round One, The Highlander uses his muscle to smack Bucks around, but soon Pinky tells The Highlander that he's fighting Bucks' stunt double. The real Bucks comes into the ring to fight. In Round Two, Bucks presents The Highlander with a $2,000 dollar check so he can buy golf supplies. The Highlander rejects it, saying he's already got three golf bags full of supplies. Bucks sends Steve to hit The Highlander with a baseball bat. Bucks then reveals he had Evil Ira hypnotize the Ref so that he couldn't be disqualified. In Round Three, The Highlander treats Bucks to the Highlander Fury. Bucks then brings in the French butlers and Mugsy's thugs. Bucks then shows The Highlander that he has Mulligan in a cage backstage, guarded by Mugsy, and offers him an easy way out. But right at that moment, Tools O'Toole and his handyman friends beat up Mugsy and set Mulligan free. Bucks then tells the butlers and thugs to attack The Highlander. But Mulligan, Tools, and their friends make it just in time. They jump in the ring and fend off the butlers and thugs. Then The Highlander lets the gang beat on Bucks for a while, considering the Ref is still under Ira's spell. After a while, he sends them back to the sidelines. Then, he pulls off his new move, the Tee Off. The Ref regains conciousness, Bucks is stunned and The Highlander pins him. Match 4: Good/Bad Guy (DEX) vs. The Big Time (SIN) Good/Bad Guy returns to the ring with an even bigger hatrid for the Sinistras (especially Planetary Pluto) than before. There's 1 problem though. He's against THE BIG TIME. Good/Bad Guy tries punching The Big Time, but he's much smaller than The Big Time and can't even land a single punch. In the next round, Good/Bad Guy manages to get some hits, but they are not harming the Giant. The Big Time seems about to win with his Time Bomb, but Good/Bad Guy dodges it, doing damage to The Big Time. Good/Bad Guy gets frustrated and turns into his angry form. He hurts The Big Time bad before slamming home an upset for the Dexteras! Match 5: Dexstar (DEX) vs. Evil Ira (SIN) Evil Ira lands some hard hits on Dextsar and wins the first round pretty easily. But in the second round, Evil Ira tries to drop a giant anvil on Dextstar, but Dexstar dodges it, gets mad and wins the second round. In the final round, Evil Ira hypnotizes Dexstar and is about to make him say he hates the stars, but for some reason, Dexstar never got hypnotized in the first place. Dexstar hits Evil Ira back and forth 4 times and then pins him and takes another win home for the Mighty Dexteras. Match 6: The PanTher (SIN) vs. Master Miramosse (DEX) The PanTher returns to the ring and is not that friendly. His challenge is the newcomer circus ringmaster Master Miramosse. Miramosse starts by throwing in a little squirt flower, but that is the cue for Pluto to smack a chair at Miramosse. Miramosse tames The PanTher but The PanTher snaps out of confusion and fights till Miramosse tires himself out so, the circus tent falls right on top as The PanTher immerges victorius. Match 7: Kitty King (DEX) vs. Steve (SIN) The PanTher's new lackey betrays the Sinistras and fights Gazillion's lacky. Steve starts by whacking Kitty Kng but King coppies his boss' technique. Finally The PanTher throws a salmon at kitty King, and King eats it, leaving Steve to pin Kitty King. Match 8: Athletic Luke (DEX) vs. N Fuego (SIN) The match is going on very fast. Even the fans are having trouble keeping up with what's going on. N Fuego then uses his deadly Forbidden Dance, but it's not that effective, for Athletic Luke is used to playing sports in the heat. Pinky then tosses Luke a soccer ball, which he kicks at N Fuego. While N Fuego is stunned, the Dexteras quickly hold up a basketball net over N Fuego that makes the ball go super fast once it goes through the hoop. Athletic Luke shoots the ball through the hoop and N Fuego loses the first round. N Fuego then uses a dance that sends fireballs at Athletic Luke. At first it burns him, but then he somehow hits it back with his tennis racket, which he made fire-proof before the match. In the final round, N Fuego does a dance that lets N Fuego go on fire. But Athletic Luke then hits a pipe which then made water spill on N Fuego. Athletic Luke then finishes the Sporty Luke. Match 9 : Pete Hipmaster (DEX) vs Planetary M-Skull (SIN) Planetary is back to face another Dextera! M-Skull hits Pete fast but it doesn't seem to hit him. M-Skull calls for the henchmen that uses Ninjutsu (Yes that one) only to be defeated in a second. Pete hits skull back with some hard-hitting kicks and throws one of cool Hip Hop moves. In the round 3, It's over for the planetaries when The Midnight Prom is on. Match 10: Good/Bad Guy (DEX) vs. Big Bad Billy Goatetsky (SIN) You know things are going to get messy when the kid Good/Bad Guy battles the kid-HATING Big Bad Billy Goatetsky. Good/Bad Guy pummels Billy with amazing speed and then starts doing a little dance. and bets Big Bad Billy that he can't do the dance. Big Bad Billy Goatetsky tires and gets a cramp while dancing and falls on the mat. In the Second Round, Good/Bad Guy and Big Bad Billy Goatetsky have a race where they have to do 3 laps around the ring. Good/Bad Gy does it before Big Bad Billy Goatetsky can even do 1 and when Billy finally does do 1 lap, he feints. In the final round. Big Bad Billy Goatetsky tries his Big Bad Brain-Butting Barrage, but Good/Bad Guy doesn't even get hurt. Big Bad Billy Goatetsky tries insulting Good/Bad Guy and all kids. Good/Bad Guy gets mad and anhialates Big Bad Billy Goatetsky and punches him many times even after Billy is pinned. Match 11: The Disrespecter (SIN) vs. Vini Vidi Victory (DEX) The leader of the Mighty Dexteras has come back to beat the evil Disrespecter. Vini has the upper hand, beating up The Disrespecter, but Pluto is up too no good again, he then drives a rocket ship through the roof, almost letting The Disrespecter pin Vini, Vini sets up for the Vini-Vidi-Vada Voom, but The Disrespecter uses the Bobblehead Bomb, stop Vini cold but not out, Pluto has Itsy drop a web on Vini, and Pluto tied it to the ship sending Vini sky-high, crashing down into the ring, and The Disrespecter pinning him. Match 12: Freakshow (SIN) vs. Tom Zombie (DEX) The really gross Sinistras faces-off against Tom Cat in his Zombie form. Tom Zombie bite and fights the swamp monster, but Freakshow gives him a taste of swamp slime. Freakshow stops Tom in his tracks with The Swamp Slick Strike, but breaks free, Freakshow is in trouble, but Pluto had this covered, by having a new edition to the Sinistras Tiki Maru turn Tom back to his normal self, giving Freakshow a chance to use his new move, The Regurgitator. Match 13: Dexstar (DEX) vs. Steve (SIN) Things are looking good for the Dexteras as powerhouse Dexstar battles Bucks' chrony, Steve. In the first round, Dexstar lands some hard hits and Steve can't do anything. Steve tries throwing a bag of cash in the next round, but Dexstar dodges it just in time and pummels Steve. Steve can't take many more hits in the final round and Dexstar is ready to pin him until Bucks Gazillion enters the ring and helps Steve out. Steve is about to throw some cash at Dexstar and knock him out, but Bucks gets in the way by accident and it knocks him out, allowing Dexstar to go for the pin! Match 14: Dexstar (DEX) vs. Billy Batboy (SIN) The Sinistras seem to have no chance at all as Dexstar battles weakling Billy Batboy. Billy tries punching Dexstar 10 times, but Dexstar doesn't feel 1 punch. So Dexstar makes Billy cry by lightly touching him. Billy tries using Leatherwing in the next round, but Dexstar just punches it and knocks it out. In the final round, Pluto gives Billy Batboy a 1-time use only potion that makes people 10 times stronger. but Billy is so weak that even the potion can only make Dexstar laugh. Dexstar goes for the win with the Star Food Smell! Match 15 : Sgt.Rock (DEX) vs.Scoutmaster Scott (SIN) It's Boy Scout verus Cookie Scout as the Dextera Sgt.Rock goes up agaist Cookie Scout leader Scoutmaster Scott. In Round One it's insult after insult. In Ronud Two Scott asks the Cookie Scouts to deal with the Seregant but Sgt.Rock as friends of his own as he asks the Boy Scouts to attack. After some heavy hits Sgt.Rock finshes Scott with the Guitar Smash. A win for Dexteras and Boy Scouts everywhere. Match 17: Sgt.Rock (DEX) vs. Gambler Jack (SIN) The Pride of Las Vegas is on the line as avid gambler Jack takes on the Marine Sgt.Rock. In round one Jack insults Sgt.Rock by saying he's one of few peploe born in Vegas that doesn't gamble but the Sergeant isn't intimidated. In round two Jack does Aces High but Sgt. Rock dodges and does the Miltiary Mash. In round three Sgt. Rock finishes things with the Guitar Smash . Match 18 : Face-Off Phil (DEX) vs. Planetary M-Naga (SIN) M-Naga is back in the ring. Round 1 starts by Phil gets an edge after M-Naga insults his Favorite Sport and accent, bashing him with hockey stick. Planetary M-Naga rebound his move with the Slithering Smash. In the round 3, Planetary M-Naga cheats again by Hitting Phil with a chair, Phil is confused and it's looks like Naga would win until Bulk the Thor throws his hammer and sends the Chair flying, hitting Pluto and Bucks. Phil takes up a close win with the Power Play. Match 19: Jack Daniels (SIN) vs Miss Fitwell (DEX) The Sinistras' new businessman Jack Daniels faces-off against ex-gym teacher Miss Fitwell. Round 1 sees both wrestlers rather irked and insulted when Jack calls Fitwell for her three eyes and Fitwell calls Jack a "pretty boy" because of the gay rumours. In Round 2, the punches really get thrown, and it looks like it's nearly over for Jack when Miss Fitwell makes him go through The Full Workout and the Sinistra can't get his needed drink. But in Round 3, Jack manages to regain the upperhand without the aid of alcohol when he manages to pull off the Daniels Demolisher and earn a win for the Sinistras. Match 20: Planetary Saturn(SIN) Vs. Mini Man(DEX) Its An Old Rematch Between Two Top Players.In Round 1,Mini Man Uses Chester And Jakes Help To His Advantage To Beat Up Saturn.In Round 2,Mini Man Uses The Comet Crusher,And Hits Saturn This Time!Saturn May be Down,But With Plutos Help,Saturn Is On Top Of The Dogpile! Match 21: Planetary Mars(SIN) Vs. Face-Off Phil(DEX) In Round 1,Mars Sommons Meteors To Hit Phil And Buy Him Some Time On The Phone.In Round 2,Phil Buries Mars In Ice,But Bucks Drives In Tank And The Sinisteras Win Match 22: Evil Ira (SIN) vs. Master Miramosse (DEX) Master Miramousse is up against the tricky Evil Ira. Miramousse starts juggling some balls and then throws them at Ira, but Ira survives it and wins the round. In the next round, Master Miramousse strts walking on the ropes of the ring and lands on Ira to end the round. Evil Ira tries usng the Evil Eye, but Master Miramousse squirts with a squirty flower in Ira's 3rd Eye and Ira can't use the attack. But Bucks Gazillion buys 10 violent tigers. Master Miramousse can't tame all 10 at once and they attack Master Miramousse, giving Ira the pin. Match 23: Athletic Luke (DEX) vs. Freakshow (SIN) Freakshow tries throwing mud at Athletic Luke, but it doesn't work. Athletic Luke hits him with some big hits to win Round 1. Athletic Luke hits a hockey puck at Freakshow, which hurts him. But then N Fuego wants revenge at Athletic Luke for beating him, so he sends some fireballs at him. Athletic Luke gets burned, but he then hits the flames back with his fire-proof tennis racket. In the final round, Freakshow gets really freaky and uses the Regurgitator. But Athletic Luke survives it and uses the Sporty Luke to win the match. Match 24: Good/Bad Guy (DEX) vs. The PanTher (SIN) Good/Bad Guy has no idea why, but he wants to win a match without his angry form. However, now is probabaly not the time because he's facing The PanTher. Good/Bad Guy gets pummeled in Round 1 and tries his best to stay calm. In the next round, The PanTher uses the Twister Tundra Alley. However, he dodges it and wins the round. Planetary Pluto tries taking Good/Bad Guy out the same way his brother was taken out by throwing a Rubber Chicken at him. But Good/Bad Guy is still keeping his cool and decides to have a few laughs. He asks Vini to get him an oven. Good/Bad Guy cooks the Rubber Chicken and eats it. While The PanTher is confused on why he did it, Good/Bad Guy is able too slam home a win! Match 25: Dexstar (DEX) vs. Jack Daniels (SIN) Controller of the Stars Dexstar is up against Sinistra buisnessman. In the first round, Dexstar is really getting the upper hand and then Dexstar insults Jack Daniels name and says it's uncreative for a wrestler name. So then Jack Daniels gets mad and starts hitting Dexstar with his suitcase. The round ends a tie and Jack Daniels drinks some beer. In the Second round, Dexstar tells Jack he should stop drinking alcohol because he'll get drunk. He also says water is much better. Then Dexstar wins the Second round. In the final round, Jack Daniels uses the Daniels Demolisher, but Dexstar somehow survives it and uses the Star Beam to win the match. Match 26: Planetary Pluto(SIN) Vs. Pierre Brûlée(DEX) Pluto Is Tired Of Seeing The Planetaries Fall With His Eyes,So He Decides To Enter The Ring As One Of The Last Planetaries.In Round 1,Pluto Smakes Brûlée Across The Ring,At The Same Time,Making A Phone Call.In Round 2,Pluto Takes A Few Hard Hits From Pierre,Including Food Being Thrown At Him.Pluto Whistles,And A Masked Wrestler Appears And Knocks Out Pierre. The Masked Wrestler Removes His Mask,Revealing Him To Be COMET BLUE!Yes,The Evil Leader Of The Planetaries Has Come Back To Help Them! Match 27: Good/Bad Guy (DEX) vs. Senator Skull (SIN) It's a truly epic match in the TWF as Good/Bad Guy battles Senator Skull. Good/Bad Guy is on top in the first round. But then Senator Skull uses static electricity to land some shocking hits. In the final round, Senator Skull uses the Super Skull. But Good/Bad Guy somehow survves it and turns mad. All of a sudden, Good/Bad Guy transforms from a thumb into a hand! The hand tackles Senator Skull and then blows up. Senator Skull is on the ground, and Good/Bad Guy randomly falls from the sky onto Senator Skull to win the match! Match 28: Mort Overgang (DEX) vs Jack Daniels (SIN) Wanting to have a piece of the season action himself, the Dextera's dealer with death Mort Overgang faces off against the dealer of the drink Jack Daniels. Things do not start well for Daniels when he threatens to kill Mort, unaware of the Dextera's immortality. Unwisely, Daniels is up for a second beating when he retorts that Mort must be weak if he relies on the immortality to win the match, striking back with the Daniels Demolisher. Jack then tries to turn the light up on Mort but it doesn't work, as Mort's only suspectible to natural sunlight, and not artifical light. And just to prove a point, Mort lays the smackdown and the Sleeping Scythe on Jack, rendering him unconcious and unable to continue the fight, allowing Mort to take the win for the Dexteras. Match 29: Dexstar (DEX) vs. The Visitor (SIN) It's a match of space as star-loving Dexstar battles the alien Visitor. In the first round, Dexstar is landing some hard hits on The Visitor, but then The Visitor uses his laser beams to win the round. Dexstar keeps landing the hard hits, but then The Visitor starts landing some hard hits as well. Dexstar hen says that The Visitorr is just a cruddy star-hating evil alien from outer space and the round ends a tie. In the final round, The Visitor uses his demolisher ray. Dexstar is sure he's going to lose, but the Stars do something that makes the ray go in the wrong direction and back into space. The Star beam then finishes off The Visitor. Match 30: Athletic Luke (DEX) vs. Bucks Gazillion (SIN) Planetary Pluto decides to bring back Bucks Gazillion. Athletic Luke strats the match by pounding Bucks Gazillion. But then Bucks Gazillion gets both Steve and Cheeko Rojo to throw chairs at Athletic Luke. The first few hit, but then he dodges the rest. Athletic Luke its a few Soccer Balls at Bucks, injuring him, but then Bucks Gazillion uses super expensive armour to protect him. But then Athletic Luke hits tennis balls at some parts of him that aren't covered. Bucks Gazillion deflects a few back, but Athletic Luke hits them again. Bucks Gazillion uses a Bag of Cash, which is dodged. He then drops a whole lot, one after the other, but most of them are still dodged. Athletic Luke then uses the Sporty Luke to defeat Bucks Gazillion!